The life of a Shinobi
by RikuMichikana
Summary: Hoshi Hikaru, can't remeber anything before she was 8 and always has something to smile about. Kite, mysterious past and very Intellectual and social. Can they,Naruto,Sakura,and Sasuke survive and live the life of a shinobi? SUBMIT CHARACTERS IF YOU WANT


Soulskit: Yay! Naruto story! Naruto story! I was bored so I did this. This is my first fanfic so if I do anything wrong, tell me…Oh yeah! I made you a bunny! w

.../) /)  
...( . .)  
...c(")(")

Diclaimer: I don't own naruto or the plot, just Hoshi and Kite.

--------------------------------------------------

Yaaaaaaaawn

A girl with shoulder length black hair and bright green eyes rolled out of bed with a loud _thud_. She didn't even seem to care about that as she changed out of her pajamas and

into her ninja clothes, a black and green shirt that showed her shoulders, two black and green flaps, and black shorts. She tied her new hitai-ate around her neck and walked out

the door without eating breakfast.

Hoshi turned a corner and headed for the ninja academy. _Hee hee. I just recently became a Genin! That's the first level of ninja! I'm not that strong now, but one day, I _

_hope to be Master of all Earth Jutsu- _"OUT OF MY WAY FOREHEAD!" someone screamed. "IN YOUR DREAMS INO PIG!" someone screamed right back. "Nani?"

Hoshi was almost ran over by two girls, but luckly someone pulled her out of the way. The two girls that nearly ran her over were from her class, Sakura Haruno and Ino

Yamanaka. Sakura was a pretty girl with pink hair, green eyes, and a red outfit with two flaps. Ino Yamanaka was pretty two, she had long blonde hair she kept in a ponytail and

wore a purple shirt that came below her chest and two purple flaps. Under those, she wore bandages.

Hoshi looked up at her savior and gasped. She quickly stood up and bowed. "O-ohayo gozaimuasu Kite!" she said quickly. Kite was a boy with messy red hair and beautiful

hazel eyes. He wore a black vest with a white muscle shirt underneath, bandages and shuriken on his left arm, black gloves that cut off at the knuckles, and black pants similar to

the ones that jounin wore. He wore his hitai-ate around his right shoulder and a shuriken box around his left. "Are you ok Catgirl?" he asked her. "Hai!" she said smiling. Kite

slightly smiled and left. Th

--------------------------------------------

Hoshi soon made it to the academy and walked inside her old classrooom. She immediately saw her friend Naruto. He had blonde hair, blue eyes, orange and blue jacket and

pants, and just like her, whiskers on his face. She was going to say "hi" but she was interrupted by two voices. "I'M FIRST!" came the voices of Sakura and Ino. They started to

pant from running so much. "_Huff_…Looks like I win again Sakura…_huff_…" Ino said smirking. "Give it up…_Huff…_My foot was atleast one tenth of and inch ahead. I had to

look back to see you!" Sakura replied smirking back. At the sound of Sakura's voice, Naruto looked back, a blush on his face. Sakura looked around the room, looked in

Naruto's area and smiled. _'Sakura…she's smiling at me I think she likes me in this hitai-ate…' _he thought proudly. He stood up as Sakura ran towards him. "Hi Sakura!

How's it going?" he asked. "Move it!" she said rudely and shoved Naruto out of the way. "H-Hi Sasuke," Sakura said nervously. He moved his eyes and looked at her. He had

black hair that was the shape of a chicken butt, a blue shirt with the Uchiha symbol a fan, on the back, and with shorts. "Mind if I sit next to you?" she asked. "Woah woah

woah! Hang on there forehead! I'm sitting next to Sasuke!" Ino butted in. "I was here first!' Sakura whispered harshly. Soon every girl except Hoshi, Hinata Hyuuga, one of

Hoshi's friends, and Chii Suikotsu a girl Hoshi didn't know, started fighting over who would sit next to Sasuke.

Hoshi walked up to Naruto, who was against a desk, and smiled at him. "Are you ok, Naruto?" she asked the foxboy. He glared at her for a second, before realizing who it was,

then grinned. "I'm ok Hoshi!" he replied suddenly standing up, a small blush on his face. She grinned back at him. "Okay!" she said before going to take her seat next to Kite.

"Did you hear?" Kite suddenly asked as he watched Naruto jump on the desk and glare at Sasuke. "Hear what?" Hoshi asked. "Naruto! Stop glaring at Sasuke!" Sakura yelled.

"Well, There were so many graduates, that their putting **four **students to a team except for one. One will have **five**." he said. Naruto looked at the girls that were yelling at him

and glared back at Sasuke who glared right back. _'Why are they so obsessed with him? Sasuke…Sasuke…Bleh! Whats the big deal with this guy?!' _Naruto thought bitterly.

Electricity seemed to fill the air as Naruto and Sasuke's glares deepened. "Let him have it Sasuke!" "Get him!" "Don't let him get away with that Sasuke!" the girls yelled. A grin

spread out onto Kite's face. "It'd be funny if they ended up kissing," he said. "Heh heh! This is great!" a boy with brown hair tied in a spikey ponytail said leaning back.

Unfortunately, he leaned back into Naruto, who fell on Sasuke. Everyone looked shocked as they watched Naruto and Sasuke's lips connect. "UGGHHHHHHH!!!!" Naruto

yelled pulling away. He and Sasuke had started to make choking sounds. "Your so dead Naruto!" Sasuke mumbled. Kite grinned and started to laugh. Hoshi looked shocked.

"N-n-nya…?" she said weakly.

Naruto suddenly stopped what he was doing, his eyes wide. "Uh oh. I sense danger!" "**Naruto**…." came a voice from behind him. "Ulp." Naruto gulped and started sweating. A

shadow covered Sakura's eyes as she started to crack her knuckles. "Gah! Wait! It was an accident!" Naruto tried to explain. "Your finished." Sakura said.

After an extensive beating by all the angry fan girls, Naruto sat down at his desk, bumps all over his face and some of his clothing torn. Iruka-sensei called the class to attention,

explaining that he was going to announce the teams.

"As of today, you are all ninja. To get here you faced difficult trials and hardships, but that's nothing. What comes next is far more difficult. Now you are only genin, first level

ninja. All of the genin will into 4 man squads. I'm sure your all aware about the uneven number of graduates this year, the odd man out will be placed on the squad we feel will

feel most benefited. Each squad will be led by a jounin, an elite ninja," Iruka sensei explained. Iruka was atleast twenty four years old and had dark brown skin and brown hair

that was tied in a high ponytail, making him look like a pineapple head. As Iruka said Elite ninja, Kite put his manga down and looked up, interested. "Oh, I hope I'm on a team

with Naruto," Hoshi whispered. "Kite, who do you hope your with?" Kite shrugged. "I don't really care," he replied. "Oh," Hoshi looked back up at Iruka sensei. Ino, Sakura,

and Naruto's eyes widened. _'A four man squad?' _"Well someone's gotta be in Sasuke's or Kite's group. I wonder who?" Ino asked Sakura smirking. "I don't know," Sakura

smirked back, but then it turned into a frown. **'It's obviously gonna be me! So back off you hag!' **Sakura's inner self raged._'Groups of four…that will just slow me _

_down…' _Sasuke thought. _'I want to be on a team with Sakura, or Hoshi and well…I don't care! As long as it's not Sasuke!' _Naruto thought resting his head on his hand. "I

will now announce the squads!" Iruka said going in numeric order. The students listened closely as each team was named, until finally--

"Squad 7 is the odd number team. Naruto Uzumaki…" Naruto looked up. "Sakura Haruno…" Sakura's eyes got big. "YEAH!" Naruto jumped up and cheered. Sakura looked

down. _'I'm doomed,' _she thought. "Sasuke Uchiha…" "ALL RIGHT!" Sakura cheered. _'I'm doomed…' _Naruto thought. "Hoshi Hikaru…" "YES!" Hoshi and Naruto

cheered. "And last, but not least…Kite Kurokage," There was a loud bang! And everyone looked over as Kite slammed his head against the desk. "Yay!" Hoshi cheered for no

reason. Kite's eye twitched. Some of the girls sighed since that meant they couldn't be with Sasuke or Kite. Sasuke glared at nothing. _'Great…I'm on a team with **him**…' _they

thought. Iruka sensei went through the rest of the teams. "Heh heh…" Sakura gave Ino the peace sign. "How did you get in with their group!?" Ino asked furious. _'Hmm…I got _

_with Sakura and Hoshi so that's good. Kite's alright, I guess, but I also have to be with Sasuke! This sucks!' _Naruto thought. "Iruka sensei! Why does a great ninja like

me have to be in the same group as Sasuke?!" Naruto asked standing up. "Because Naruto. Sasuke had the best grades out of the whole class. Naruto, you had the worst. To

make a balanced group, we paired the best student with the worst!" the class busted into laughter. Naruto growled. "Just make sure you don't get in my way, loser," Sasuke

said. "WHAT'D YOU SAY?!" Naruto yelled. "Hard of hearing?" "Ahem! After lunch, you'll all meet you Jounin teachers. Until then, class dismissed!" Iruka said. Kite slammed

his face against the desk again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hi Sakura!" Hoshi called to the pink haired girl aft

er the class left. "Oh, hi Hoshi. What do you want?" she asked. "Oh, well, I thought since we're on the same team, we could eat lunch together," Hoshi said pushing her fingers

together. "Sorry but I can't. I'm looking for Sasuke. Some other time ok?" Sakura said and ran off. Hoshi looked down. "Sure…some other time…"

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Sasuke? Where are you?" Sakura called as she went ou

tside. "That's strange. Why did he run off so fast when class was over? I was hoping since we're on the same team we could eat lunch together and get to know each other…"

she said sadly. "Hey Sakura! I was thinking since we're on the same team and all we could eat lunch together and get to know each other," Naruto said walking up to her.

Sakura glared. "Why would I eat lunch with you? How could that thought even cross your mind?" "Wha?! But-" "Naruto," Sakura cut in glaring. "Your annoying," with that said

a smile crept onto her face as she turned around an walked off. "Sasuke? Where are you?" she called sweetly. "But I-" Naruto started to sulk.

Kite sat on the swing in the playground by himself._ 'Man…I can't believe I'm on Sasuke's team! And not only that, but I also-' _he stopped in mid thought as he noticed

Naruto walking around. He looked slightly nervous making Kite suspicious. He stood up, slipped on a cheeto, and mumbled "Damn it…,"

Meanwhile…

Ino, Shikamaru , and Chouji sat on top of a building eating rice balls. Apparently their other teammate had something else to do so they couldn't stay and eat with them. "Ok, if

we're gonna be in a group, your gonna have to follow **my** lead! That is the only way it'll work!" Ino said. "Yeah, yeah, whatever," Shikamaru muttered. _'That's the only way to _

_work? She throws a fit if she doesn't get her way!' _he thought. "Hey! Why don't you lead us to some barbeque Ino?" Chouji laughed as he stuffed his face with chips.

"Hopeless!" Ino smacked her forehead. Shikamaru looked towards a nearby window that happened to be opened. "Naruto," he sighed. "Wha?" Ino turned around just as

Naruto jumped into the window and attacked Sasuke. The window closed and the sound of punching and kicking could be heard. "Naruto! If you so much as scratch him, your

on my enemy list forever!" Ino yelled. A minute later, the sounds stopped and Sasuke jumped out of the window and walked away. "Hey! He beat him without even breaking a

sweat!" Shikamaru said amazed. "Of course! I mean, my boy Sasuke against Naruto? No contest!" Ino laughed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hoshi put her "the amazing 101 Jutsu" book down as Sakura put her lunch away. _'Well, its not as though theres any rush. I'm gonna be on Sasuke's team a long time, but _

_still…' _Sakura thought while resting her head on her hands. _'How can I even think of him liking me? Lets face it, I'm scrawny and small…AND I HAVE THIS HUGE, _

_STUPID, UGLY, DUMB, WIDE, FAT, BIG FOREHEAD!!!! Why was I born with such a wide forehead?' _"Hmm?" Sakura looked up making Hoshi look in the same

direction. "WOAH!" Hoshi whispered loudly as she realized Sasuke had been standing under the tree she was sitting in. Sasuke smirked cooly at her, his arms crossed. Sakura

gasped. _'Sasuke! He's looking right at me! That look in his eyes! He's so cool!' _Sakura thought as a blush appeared on her face.

"Sakura…your forehead is so wide and beautiful…I feel…I feel like kissing it!" Sasuke said staring at her intensely. Sakura smiled and looked like she just won a free

corndog.

"Well there's certainly enough room up there!"

the pink-haired girl thought sadly. _'That's just a fairy tale. And fairy tales don't come true…' _"Oi, was I the only one who just saw that unrealistic 

fantasy?" Kite suddenly asked from behind Hoshi. "KYA-" Kite cover Hoshi's mouth so only a squeak was let out. Luckily, Sasuke and Sakura didn't hear it. "Please don't do

that!" Hoshi whispered. "Ha ha…Sorry," Kite shrugged.

"Sakura, your forehead is so wide and beautiful, I feel like kissing it." a boy said, one that Sakura knew VERY well. Sasuke was looking at _her, _smiling very smexy. _AT HER. _

Sakura's blush darkened as her inner self screamed in victory:

Many sweat drops appeared on Kite's head. "Just kidding. that's the kind of dumb thing Naruto would say," Sasuke said. Sakura did a mental anime fell. "Theres something I

want to ask you," he said sitting beside her.

"This is getting interesting…" Hoshi mumbled. "I guess," Kite mumbled back.

"Naruto…what do you think about him?" Sasuke asked the pink-haired girl. Sakura looked down, obviously not happy with his words. "He…he knows about my feelings and

purposely tries to get in the way. He enjoys interfering and making me feel bad. Naruto…he doesn't understand a single thing about me. He's just annoying…I hate him!" Sakura

exclaimed. Sasuke looked surprised.

'That's not true Sakura…Naruto is a really great guy. He's funny, he's brave, and he tries his best at everything he does! You…you don't know anything about

Hoshi thought letting her bangs hide her face. 

"All I want…" Sakura went on. "Is for you to accept me Sasuke," Sasuke blushed slightly. "You just want me to accept you?" Sakura nodded and blushed harder. "Yes, that's

how I feel…I'd do anything for that…" Sakura closed her eyes and leaned forward. As soon as Sasuke's eyes were the right size, they got big again!

Hoshi looked on, looking like a charmed schoolgirl. "Soooo romantic! Go Sakura!" Hoshi whispered. Kite didn't look happy. A shadow covered his eyes. Hoshi

looked up at her new teammate worried. "Kite?"

----------------------------

Meanwhile…

Sasuke sat bounded and gagged in an empty classroom. _'Damn it…I let my guard down!' _he thought as he remembered Naruto attacking him and when he

thought he got him, Naruto used a replacement Jutsu and tied him up! AND to top it all off, he transformed into HIM! NARUTO TRANSFORMED IN HIM!

SASUKE UCHIHA!

--------------------------------------------

"Its true…I'm desperate…" Sakura mumbled. 'I…I finally know why I like Sakura so much…' Naruto thought as he leaned in closer to Sakura. Then the worst

thing that could ever happen happened. Naruto/Sasuke held his stomach, eye twitching. "Wh-what?" Hoshi and Kite mumbled in together. _'Crap! My stomach! _

_What bad timing!' _Naruto/Sasuke mentally screamed as he jumped off and began to run off. "H-hey wait! What's the matter?" Sakura called after him. "I-I'll be

right back!" Naruto/Sasuke yelled.

That's when Hoshi and Kite heard his voice. "That's not Sasuke's voice so that can only mean-" Hoshi was cut off as Kite sighed, "It's a transformation!" "Ok,

well, I'm going to follow the pretend Sasuke then! See ya!" Hoshi said and jumped away without making a sound. "Ya, sure," Kite said.

Meanwhile, Sakura who was oblivious to the conversations going on, put a finer to her lips. "I didn't know Sasuke was so shy! He must be getting ready," Kite

sweat dropped.

------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Hoshi followed the fake Sasuke. She stopped outside the door as she realized he went into the boy's bathroom. "Fine then! I shall wait for him!"

Hoshi said and sat down.

Finally, the real Sasuke finally managed to get free and was walking around outside. 'Naruto, you moron…when I find you I'll-!" "Sasuke your back! I hope

your ready you bad boy! Are you ready now? You know, mentally prepared? Because I am! And-" Sasuke walked right past her and looked around. "H-hey

wait!" Sakura called after him. Sasuke turned around and looked at her. "Where's Naruto?" he asked ignoring her. Sakura strained to smile as he continued

looking. "Oh, there you go again, changing the subject! Anyway, naruto just picks fights with you! You know why he's so annoying? Because he wasn't raised

right! He doesn't have a mother or father to teach him right from wrong! He just does whatever comes to his head!" Sasuke turned around and glared at her. "If

I did things like Naruto, I parents would get mad and scold me so of course I won't do it! But if you don't have parents, how would you know? He's selfish, and

bratty! And he's all alone!" Sakura went on. "Alone, Isolated…It's not about your parents scolding you. You have no idea what it means to be alone…"

Sasuke's words dripped with venom. "Wh-why are you saying this?" Sakura asked shocked by his coldness. He glared at her again. "Because…your annoying,"

and with that said, he walked away. Sakura gasped. Sasuke walked back towards the classrooms. "You know, that wasn't really necessary," a voice said behind

him.

Sasuke turned around and saw Kite. _'He…he didn't even make a sound!' _he thought somehow managing to not look surprised. "Whats it to you?" Sasuke asked

glaring coldly at him. "Look Uchiha boy, Sakura didn't know about you and Naruto being orphans. So there was no need to-" "Aha! There you are you faker!"

Hoshi jumped on Naruto as he came out of the bathroom. "Gah! H-hoshi?" Naruto cried. "Eh? Naruto?" Hoshi exclaimed. "Um…" They looked up as Kite and

Sasuke looked at them strangely. "WAAAAAH! Sasuke! How'd you get loose!?" naruto yelled. "I used the escape Justu. No sweat, it's a very basic

technique," Sasuke smirked. Naruto sweat dropped. Hoshi and Kite looked confused. "Whaaaaat?" "Naruto, why'd you do that? Transform into me?" Sasuke

said ignoring the others. _'So Naruto did do that!' _Hoshi thought. _'So it was him, no wonder Sasuke was so friendly towards Sakura,'_ Kite thought. Naruto

growled. "I thought it would be fun to try out my techniques on you so I did!" he yelled. Naruto did a handsign. "Shadowclone jutsu!" there were about 6

Narutos. "Oh wow!" Hoshi looked in awe. "Interesting. Shadow Clones huh?' Kite smirked looking at the clones. "Damnit! This again!?" Sasuke growled. "This

time you'll see what I can really do! Your goin down for the count! Then you'll have to admit I'm better than you so get ready-" Naruto stopped as his stomach

cramped up. "Huh?" Hoshi, Kite, and Sasuke said in confusion. "Gah! My stomach!" All of the Narutos ran towards the bathroom, but unfortunately, all the

shadow clones tried to get in at once, so they started shoving each other out of the way. "Loser…" Sasuke walked away. "H-hey! Wait Sasuke! Hoshi grabbed

on to his arm as Kite walked beside them leaving all the Naruto to kicking each other.

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

**And now… a Naruto special from Hoshi!**

**Hoshi: Yay! Ok! Ok! I have a song for you all! takes deep breath**

**When there's trouble you what to do,**

**CALL HOSHI!**

**She will go beat people with a shoe!**

**CAUSE SHE'S HOSHI!**

**When you are somewhere in need,**

**Bring me a sandwich with Ham and Cheese!**

**Because Hoshi's always in control,**

**GO,HOSHI, GO!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

Soulskit: Yay! Done at last! Done at last! Anyways, since there are suppose to be four people on a squad, I'm gonna let you submit your own character. Email

me or submit one here. Send me a Biography and such and tell me what squad there on and if they have any crushes. So BYE FOR NOW!


End file.
